Embarrassing Nightmares
by degrassibear
Summary: Clare finds herself in an embarassing situation at Eli's house.


Hey everyone! First of all, my RP is in need of an Eli, so the first one to make an account WITH AN ASK BOX ALLOWING ANONS gets the spot! And whatever you do, DO NOT TELL ME YOUR GENDER! It ruins all of the magic. Oh and if you don't know my RP it's true-clare (dot) tumblr (dot) com

Second of all, I hope all of you are following my twitter! I will be tweeting whenever I update a story!

Please leave some reviews, I would love to know what you guys think!

Eli's POV:

Clare has been down ever since her sister moved to Kenya. There was a lot going on in that country and she really worried about her sister's safety. I swear every night she calls me telling me about her nightmares. She says she needs me and I will always be there when she needs me.

Anyways, it was around 10:30 pm when Clare called me tonight. I answered right away, "Hey Clare."

She was crying, "Eli?"

"What is it baby?" I asked her.

"Can you come get me?" She asked.

I grabbed my keys, "Of course, I'll be there soon."

I hung up the phone and headed over to her house.

Lucky for me the drive was only a few minutes. When I got there, I grabbed the spare key and let myself in. I wasn't sure if her parents were home, so I snuck up to her room quietly.

I knocked as softly as I could, and Clare opened the door. Her eyes were red and puffy and she was sniffling, "Hey." She croaked out.

I smiled, "Hey."

Clare sighed before she lost it. I hugged her tight to me and began to rub her back, "Shhh honey it's going to be okay." I try my best to sooth her.

She pressed her face hard in my chest, "Eli, I hate that she's gone."

I nod, "I know honey, but she will be okay."

Clare sighs, "I'm worried about her."

I think of something, "Hey do you want to sleepover?"

She smiles weakly, "Really? Would that be okay?"

I nod, "Of course."

Clare grabs my hand and we walk downstairs, she writes a quick note to her mom:

_Caught an early bus, love you –Clare_

She smiles, "Alright, let's go."

We walk out to Morty and I open the door for her, "Go ahead."

She gets in and I close her door before going around to my side and getting in.

~ # ~ #~ # ~ # ~ # ~

When we get to my house, we slip out of the car and walk up to my room. I go to lie in my bed, but Clare stops, "Um where is the bathroom?"

I point down the hall, "Just down the hall."

She blushes, "Um will your parents be mad that I'm here?"

I shake my head, "They had to do a radio thing tonight."

Clare nods, "Okay, I'll be back in a minute."

She walked off to the bathroom.

~ # ~# ~ # ~ # ~# ~# ~

When Clare came back and crawled into bed with me. I smiled and held her close to me. I pecked both of her cheeks before placing a gentle kiss on her lips, "Goodnight Clare."

She smiles, "Goodnight Eli."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

I was awoken later that night by something warm. Clare was obviously in the middle of a nightmare, "No! Darcy please don't…."

I looked under the covers and unfortunately, Clare was kind of soaked. Crap, she was going to be so embarrassed, but there was really no way around this, she needed to change.

I shook her awake, "Clare."

She woke up, "Eli, why am I…."

I think she realized what happened, "Oh Eli I- um I…"

She got out of the bed and tears welled up in her eyes, "I'm so sorry!"

I got up, "No, baby it's okay, I don't want you to be embarrassed."

She turns her back from me, "How can I not be embarrassed! I can't believe I did that!"

I walk over to her, "Clare you need to go take a shower, I'll go get you some clothes okay?"

She was crying, "Eli….I'm so sorry…. I am completely embarrassed."

I shook my head and kissed her cheek, "Why don't you go take a shower, I'll throw your clothes and these sheets in the wash okay?"

She nodded and walked off into the bathroom. After a few seconds she handed me her clothes through the door.

I grabbed the sheets and her clothes and went to put them in the wash.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

When I came back upstairs the water was shut off, so I grabbed a tee shirt and a pair of my boxers, "I hope this is okay?" I hand her the clothes through the door.

She changes quickly and comes out, but she refuses to look at me. She goes back into my room. I take her arm gently so I don't scare her, "Um we need to sleep in my parents room honey, the sheets are being washed."

Clare nodded, but continued to look at the floor. I know she was embarrassed and I wish I could just tell her it is between us and no one else will ever know. I hate that she is uncomfortable.

We both climb into my mom's bed and she immediately turns so her back is facing me. I wrap my arms around her. Surprisingly she clings onto my arms, "Eli…"

I move my finger so it covers her lips, "Don't apologize, this is between you and me okay? Please don't be embarrassed."

She turns over slowly, "I'm so embarrassed, I'm really sorry."

I shake my head, "I don't want you to be embarrassed okay? It's just you and me here, no one else will ever know okay?"

She nods, "Thanks Eli, I love you."

I smile, "I love you too."

I lean over to kiss her, "Goodnight Clare."

She smiles, "Goodnight Eli."

A/N: I know kind of weird, but I wanted to give it a shot.


End file.
